Overfill
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Basically a collection of short drabbles, most based off of ImagineyourOTP prompts but other stuff as well, that are not really long enough to have their own fic. Bering and Wells; Cleena; Team fluff cause they are the ultimate BrOTP. I own nothing.
1. Peppermint B&W

_Imagine your OTP decorating a Christmas Tree. Person A keeps stealing all the candy canes._

"Helena, you need to stop."

"I don't know what you are talking about, darling."

"You keep taking the candy canes off of the tree."

Helena adopted the most innocent face she could muster.

"I would do nothing of the sort."

Myka just stared at her, the stepped close, trapping Helena between her taller body and the Christmas tree. She wrapped her arms around Helena, and leant down to kiss her. It wasn't long before Helena parted her lips, giving Myka the evidence she needed.

Myka pulled back slightly.

"You taste like peppermint," she whispered as she slipped the stolen candy from Helena's back pocket.


	2. Uncomfortable B&W

_Imagine Person A of your OTP finding Person B's porn stash._

**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Well**

"Helena?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What is this?"

"One would think that to have a rather obvious answer."

"…You keep porn hidden in your closet?"

"Well, it's not like I could keep it somewhere just anyone could find."

"The closet part isn't what I'm questioning, it's the… porn part."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, no. It's just not what I expected to find."

.

.

"Helena?"

"Perhaps I can help conquer some of that discomfort."

"I told you, it doesn't make me uncomfo…."


	3. Dickens B&W

_Myka trying to convince Helena to keep Dickens _from niftybottle on tumblr

"A cat, Myka, a cat."

"I know what type of animal he is, Helena," Myka sighed.

Helena just rolled her eyes, then locked them on the grey creature in Myka's arms.

"I do not see why you insist that I take that creature in. It is not my cat."

"He doesn't see it that way. He just see's you as the person who cared for him, who loved him."

"I am not that person."

"Physically, you are."

Helena continued to stare at the cat. It merely looked back.

"You are his world, Helena, imagine your world being taken from you, and being sent somewhere completely different, somewhere you don't belong."

Helena's eyes turned from Dickens to Myka. Green eyes held her gaze until Helena's resolve fell. She stepped forward and took the cat into her arms. She resisted the urge to drop it when it squirmed a bit to settle.

"You do not play fair, just so you know," she stated before turning around and walking away.

-oOo-

Myka grinned. Helena had vigorously protested keeping that cat. Had she fought just a little longer, Myka just might have given in.

The sight before her, however, made her glad that she had won. She quickly pulled her phone out and took a picture.

Helena, passed out in her favorite chair, with a book draped on the armrest and Dickens curled up in her lap. Helena's arm curled around the small body. Her fingers were buried in the fur at his neck.

Myka put her phone away, and quietly left the room.

HG Wells might not have been a cat person, but Helena had fallen asleep with a cat on her lap.


	4. Better C&L

_Imagine Person A of your OTP getting a papercut or some other minor injury and Person B kissing it better._

**Cleena, cause there just isn't enough**

"What happened?"

Leena rolled her eyes but smiled when Claudia's voice sounded from behind her.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She turned the tap off, and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands before turning to face Claudia.

"It's not nothing, I felt it."

Every since Claudia had taken over the role as Caretaker for the Warehouse, she always knew when something happened to Leena. It had something to do with the bond between the Caretaker and the Innkeeper, but neither woman truly understood it.

Leena smiled at her, and held up her hand. Her ring finger had a small burn on the knuckle.

"I wasn't paying attention, and accidentally hit the pan I had just pulled out of the oven."

Claudia strode across the kitchen, and lightly took Leena's hand in hers. She carefully inspected the burn, then pressed her lips to it.

"Better?" she asked, her lips just millimeters from the injury, her eyes locked on Leena's.

"Much," Leena whispered.


	5. Public B&W

_Bering and Wells uncomfortable in public (they DO live in South Dakota. Not the most accepting lot) prompt from anon tumblr user_

Her hand brushed against yours. Your fingers twitch. You would like nothing more than to take her hand in yours. You know she wants the same thing. You both hold back, however.

Having been raised in a society where such a relationship was a criminal offense, you are still accustomed to hiding. Not even Charles knew of your relations with women, and for good reasons. You vividly remember when Oscar Wilde, one of your few confidantes, had been prosecuted and virtually executed.

You had hoped that after so much time, so much progress, love would have become genderless. It should not have surprised you when you had discovered that the discrimination and oppression towards those who did not follow the common definition of love was still rampant. After all, there was still obvious hatred towards those who did not fit the racial and gender 'majority.'

Your shoulder lightly presses into her. It doesn't take much effort, really. You have a habit of residing well within her personal space. You see her smile out of the corner of your eye.

She had explained it to you one day, the progress the world was making in regards to the accepted image of love. It was getting better. There was more equality, more acceptance, more visibility. Genderless marriage was legal in multiple counties and states. The younger generations were more open to equality.

However, there was still a long fight ahead. Sons and daughters were disowned. Children were destroyed by their peers. Politicians claimed that love like yours simply does not exist.

Her hand brushes against yours again. You take it this time. You look at her and smile. She smiles back, then falters slightly, her eyes shifting to something behind you. You turn.

You have visited places, during your personal travels as well as on missions, where nobody looked twice at the two of you. Places where the gender of a person's love is irrelevant. Places where you can act however you want with her.

Univille is not one of those places.

A woman is watching the two of you from across the street. A look of disgust covers her face.

You both drop your hands.

You from growing up with the knowledge that these feelings were a crime. That the country would persecute you.

Her from growing up with the knowledge that these feelings were a crime. That society and peers would persecute her.

**I own nothing**


	6. Naked B&W

_Imagine Person B of your OTP looking through Person A's books when a naked baby photo of Person A falls out of one._

"Myka, what is this?"

Myka looked up from the book in her hands. Helena was sitting on the floor in front of their bookcase. A few books were stacked around her, but she was focused on the small piece of paper in her hand.

She turned to look at Myka with a large grin, and tilted the paper. Myka's heart skipped a few beats.

"This wouldn't happen to be you, would it?"

"No, no, what makes you think that?"

Helena's grin grew, and she flipped the paper over, revealing the words '_Myka age 2 yrs 5 mths._' Myka lowered her head. Her hair fell forward, hiding her blushing face.

"Oh, darling, don't be embarrassed," Helena laughed. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before.


	7. Winning C&L

_Imagine your OTP at an amusement park. Person A wins the biggest stuffed animal for Person B from a ring toss game and then insists on carrying it for Person B for the rest of the day._

**Cleena**

"It really isn't necessary, Claudia," Leena said.

"Necessary or not, I'm going to win the damn thing," Claudia muttered. Leena rolled her eyes, but grinned when the red-head handing another dollar to the man in the booth.

The man handed Claudia five rings, and swept his arm back towards the peg board.

"Two rings on the center post, and you can trade up to a jumbo prize," he said. "A ring on any of the other posts, and you win another medium prize."

Claudia didn't say anything, just focused on the pegs. She swung her hand back, and tossed the first ring. She let out a quite curse when it bounced off of the first peg and landed in the grass. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, and threw the next one.

This one hit its mark, and landed around the center peg. Claudia let out a small cheer, then focused again.

-oOo-

Leena shook her head as she watched Claudia try to get the elephant into her Prius.

"You didn't have to win it for me," she said, "and you definitely didn't have to carry it around for me."

"I wanted to," Claudia replied, then let out a triumphant cry when the stuffed animal was finally far enough into the car for the door to close.

"Well, thank you, it was very sweet of you." She leaned in and pecked Claudia's lips before walking around the car to the passenger's seat. She ignored the goofy smile that Claudia always seemed to get when they kissed.


	8. Kitchen C&L

_tumblr prompt: A day of spring cleaning goes awry_

"What did you do to my house?"

The agents froze as Leena's voice sounded through the house.

"The foyer," Claudia gasped, then her eyes grew wide. "Zoinks, the kitchen."

They all looked at each other for a moment, then bolted. They sprinted towards the stairs. Pete leapt over the railing. Claudia used the post and her momentum to turn the corner. Steve took the stairs three at a time. Myka slipped on the last step.

They slid to a stop, gripping each other, when they saw Leena frozen in the doorway to the kitchen.

"So, it looks bad," Claudia started.

"But, it's not really as bad as it looks," Steve continued.

"Right," Myka picked up. "And we are going to clean it up."

"Like, right now," Pete added.

They slipped around Leena, squeezing between her and the doorframe.

Claudia's face scrunched up when she felt the innkeeper grab her wrist. She slowly spun around, a part of her terrified of the usually gentle woman. She flinched at the look on Leena's face.

"What did you do to my kitchen?"

"Tried to clean it?" she squeaked out.

"Are you telling me four seemingly competent adults tried to clean a kitchen, and this was the result?"

"Well, three competent adults and Pete."

She head the 'hey' from Pete, but ignored it in favor of the look on Leena's face somehow getting even scarier.

"I am going back to the store. This kitchen better be spotless by the time I get back," Leena told her.

She let Claudia's wrist fall, turned on the spot, and left the B&B.

Claudia turned around. The others were spread throughout the kitchen, paused in their tasks to watch her.

"She scares me more than Mrs. F sometimes," she said. The others nodded, then returned to cleaning.

-oOo-

"What's this?"

Claudia shrugged. "An apology. For the kitchen."

Leena eyed her for a moment, then took the plate. It held apple slices and a banana.

"We didn't think you would be happy with us actually cooking something."

She let her head fall back, and watched the ceiling for a few moments, hoping to avoid Leena's glare if she was still mad.

"Why did you mess with my kitchen?"

"Pete hit his spring cleaning groove, and decided to start with the kitchen."

"Why didn't any of you stop him?"

Claudia slowly looked back at Leena. The older woman was watching her with an eyebrow raised.

Claudia let out a heavy breath, her shoulders slumped, and she let herself fall onto the couch next to Leena. Her eyes locked onto her hands as they rested in her lap.

"We wanted to do something nice for you," she murmured.

Her lips twitched upwards slightly when Leena lightly kissed her cheek.

"I appreciate the gesture," Leena whispered, "but never touch my kitchen again."

**I own nothing**


	9. Race B&W

_Tumblr prompt: A picnic out where Pete and Claudia convince Myka and Jinks to join them in a three-legged race._

"Hey, Myka!" Myka lazily looked up at Pete from the book in her hands.

It was a nice day outside, the first in a while since everything had settled down with the Warehouse. So, the entire Warehouse team had retreated to the grassy area behind the B&B. They had shared lunch, then had spread out across the yard.

Claudia and Artie were using the patio table; Claudia had brought her laptop out, and Artie had been going through some paperwork. Steve and Pete had been throwing a football back and forth.

Myka was lounging beneath a tree, book in hand and arm around Helena, who was reading her own book while leaning against Myka.

Everything had been peaceful, until Pete had decided he wanted to disturb it. He was standing a few feet away from the women, rope hanging from his hands. He was grinning eagerly at Myka.

"Claudia convinced Jinks to join, so we need one more person," the man continued.

"I'd rather not, Pete," she told him. "I'm horrible at three-legged races."

"What exactly makes the race 'three-legged'?" Helena asked.

"I would use this rope to tie one of my and Myka's legs together, forcing us to run as a team," Pete explained.

"Sounds like good fun. I think you should participate, darling," she said to Myka as she sat up.

"Good. C'mon, Myka. It's you and me, against Jinks and Claudia," Pete grinned. "They are going down!"

He turned and started to yell over to Claudia.

"You know what a three-legged race is, they were around in your time," Myka said to Helena, who grinned.

"Of course, darling, and I believe that this one," she leaned in and pecked Myka's lips, "will be quite a spectacle, much more than the ones I have watched in the past."

"C'mon, Mykes!" Pete exclaimed.

"Best not keep him waiting," Helena laughed.

Myka glared at her as she pushed herself to her feet, then grinned when she turned to Pete.

"Let's go kick some three-legged ass," she laughed.

-oOo-

"You are not allowed to let Pete drag me into a three-legged race again," Myka grumbled as Helena started the car.

"I did not expect him to trip and fall on you, darling," Helena replied, her voice laced with mirth.

Myka didn't reply. She just crossed her arms and pushed herself further back into her seat.

"The plaster will be off in a few weeks."

"Six weeks, Helena, six weeks! What am I supposed to do with a cast on for six weeks?"

Helena stopped the car at a stop sign. She checked to ensure there was no one behind them, then leaned over and kissed Myka's temple.

"You will drive us all mad," she whispered, then laughed as she started to drive again.


	10. Marshmallow C&L

_Imagine your OTP eating marshmallows on fire when they're camping by the sea. Person A tries to eat a hot marshmallow but accidentally burns their lips. Person A laughs and blows on Person B's lips to cool it down. Person B's stays mad and keeps pouting until Person A kisses them_

"Ow," Claudia muttered. She pulled the roasting prong away from her mouth, and glared at the black glob on the end.

Leena looked at her over her s'more.

"Stupid hot marshmallow," the red head grumbled. Leena couldn't help but laugh at the petulant look on her face. At the sound, Claudia turned her glare to the Innkeeper.

"It wouldn't burn you if you didn't leave it in the fire so long," Leena informed her.

"But that's the only proper way to roast a marshmallow," Claudia argued. "Otherwise, it isn't melted all the way through, and you don't get that crunch on the outside."

She brought the marshmallow back to her lips, only to burn herself again.

Leena glanced around the beach they were on to see where the others were. Artie had retreated into his tent ages ago, grumbling about being forced to join them on the camping trip. Pete and Steve were in the water, distracting HG from Myka. The tall woman was sneaking up behind her girlfriend, who was dry and sitting on a towel, with a bucket of water in her hands.

Content that none of them were paying the two by the fire any mind, Leena leant over, and lightly blew on the burn on Claudia's lips.

Claudia's eyes fluttered slightly, and she moved towards Leena. She huffed slightly when Leena pulled back.

"Leena," she whined, dragging out each vowel.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the display of Claudia's youth. She turned her attention back to the last bite of her s'more, but glanced at Claudia every few moments. The red head was alternating her pout between Leena and the offending marshmallow.

Leena managed to hold back until she had swallowed, but instantly pressed her mouth to Claudia's when she was done. She swiped her tongue over Claudia's lips in an effort to both sooth the burn and gain access.

Before they could deepen the kiss, however, a shriek sounded from the water's edge. They jerked apart, and looked over in time to see HG tackle Myka into the sand and straddle her. Water was dripping from her raven hair as she leant over her attacker.

Myka stretched up, and claimed HG's lips, momentarily distracting her from her vengeance. Pete started catcalling from the water, while Steve worked to pull the man away.

Leena felt Claudia's fingers under her chin, and let them turn her head. Her eyes locked with Claudia's.

"They'll be distracted for a while," Claudia stated.

Leena grinned and reconnected their lips.


	11. Distraction B&W

_Imagine person A of your OTP holding person B's hand and distracting them while person B is getting a shot._

You stand between her and the door. Her entire body is tensed to run at any second. You won't let her, though. She's can't run, not anymore.

Her eyes bore into yours. You can see the challenge, the defiance, and the hint of fear. Of course, you are the only one she ever allows to see anything.

The door opens behind you, and Doctor Vanessa walks in. She looks up from the clipboard in her hands and smiles at Helena.

"It's just a flu vaccine today, Agent Wells," she calmly tells her.

Helena's eyes flick to you, and you smile slightly. She scowls at you.

"I just do not understand why I need it. I never got sick in my day. My immune system is suburb."

"Viruses and bacteria have changed since then, Helena," you explain, again. "They've mutated with our growth in medicine."

"With your immune system so far behind, even a cold could escalate to something major," Doctor Vanessa added.

Helena's eyes lock with yours again, they almost seem to hold a plea in them. You just shake your head. Her shoulders slump slightly, and you know you've won this time. You abandon your post guarding the door, and move to stand next to her.

She watches as you near, and you can see her mind note the second you are within hand holding range. She holds back, however, unwilling to appear weak.

"I just need your arm," Doctor Vanessa says.

Helena hesitates for a moment, then holds her arms out slightly. She stares at the wall as the area is prepped.

The second the needle is visible, however, her hand finds yours, and clenches it in a vice grip. You nearly chuckle at her childish antics, but you hold back.

Instead, you lean in and begin to mutter literature in her ear. You jump from quote to quote, author to author, in order to keep her mind busy identifying the words.

Her grip on your hand tightens slightly when the needle is inserted, but there is no other evidence that she even noticed.

"There you go," Doctor Vanessa says after pulling the needle out and disposing of it. "Wasn't so bad was it?" Her eyes glint with mirth.

You can see Helena fight the urge to glare at the woman, and squeeze her hand.

"You can go now," Doctor Vanessa laughed.

Helena practically drags you through the door.


	12. Attending Concerts B&W family

"Stop fidgeting."

The girl let her hand drop from the dark curls of her hair that her fingers had been toying with. Her other mother leant over and laid her hand over her daughters.

"We understand that this is not the most exciting event you have been to," Helena whispered, "but it is your sister's last concert for the year. Please do try to pay attention."

"It's not like she went to my final tournament," the girl grumbled and sunk even lower in her seat.

"You know the reason why she could not."

"Whatever."

Helena glanced at Myka just in time to see her eyes roll.

"Righty-oh then, come with me." She stood up, pulling her daughters hand as she did so. The girl reluctantly stood up.

"Helena?" Myka questioned.

"We'll be right back, love," she assured her wife. Myka nodded and returned her attention to the orchestra.

Helena led her daughter out of the auditorium and into the foyer of the school. She walked to an empty hallway, and turned to her daughter.

"Now, what's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mum."

The girl rested back against the lockers while Helena stood in the center of the hallway with her arms crossed. Even leaning back the girl towered over her mother, evidence of Myka's genes. Her eyes, however, were as dark as Helena's as she tried to out glare her mother.

Of course, only Myka ever stood a chance against Helena.

"It's not fair," the girl muttered after a few tense moments.

"What isn't fair?"

The girl looked at her incredulously and stood up straight, making the height difference even more obvious. "I have been to most of her concerts; ever since she started playing in middle school. I can count on one hand how many of my matches she has been to, and I highly doubt she paid attention at a single one."

Helena watched her daughter carefully. The girl rarely spoke so much, especially about herself.

"I have a project I need to work on. I am exhausted from practice. I have so much to do right now, yet, you and Mom told me that I have to come, to support her. She never has to go to any of my stuff! She never has to support me! Why is her stuff more important than mine?"

Helena's mind raced as she searched for an answer. She had never even realized what they had been doing.

"I suppose it was because your matches and meets are so frequent that there always seems to be another opportunity."

"So because I don't just have one major thing every few months, my stuff isn't as important."

"Of course your stuff is important. It is just as important as your sisters. You are just as important as your sister."

She stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug. Despite the size difference, the girl folded into her mother easily.

"We love you, never doubt that."

**Wrote the first part of this on the back of the program I got at my little sisters final orchestra concert. I had to go, even though I had pretty bad sunburns and just moving hurt. Of course, my sister never went to any of my athletic events. This is really just my way to passive aggressively get back at her...**


	13. The Talk B&W C&L

_Imagine your OTP older and married with a few children. Person A decides it's time to have "the talk" with their oldest child. Person B overhears but watches as Person A awkwardly explains and ultimately confuses their child before stepping in them-self._

**Bering and Wells and Cleena and kids**

Myka couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before her. Her daughter sat, red faced, on the edge of her bed, while Helena tried to explain how to use a condom.

The girl threw a desperate look at Myka, who nodded and stepped into the room. She placed a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"I'll take it from here," she said.

Helena turned around, relief covering her features.

_Thank you, _she mouthed before escaping from the room.

-oOo-

_Years later_

"How did you guys do it?" Claudia asked.

Myka turned, eyebrow raised. "Do what?"

"You know," her voice dropped to a whisper, "the sex talk."

Myka burst out laughing. "I let Helena break the ice, then took over when it became too much for both of them."

Claudia laughed. "Nice, but I don't think Leena and I could do that."

"You really think the twins are ready?" Myka questioned.

"Leena does," Claudia replied with a shrug.

"And you?"

The redhead sighed. "I don't know. I don't want them to grow up too fast." She ran a hand through her hair and looked out to where the kids were playing. "It's just, I had to grow up so fast, you know? I don't want to do the same to them."

"Giving them the sex talk won't make them grow up early, it will just prepare them for when they do grow up," Myka told her.

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Okay. I guess it probably is time, they're having a lesson in school this year anyway."

"Any idea how you're going to do it?"

"Leaving that part to Leena."

**I own nothing**


	14. Failing B&W

**So, the idea of a Bering and Wells baby having to write an essay about HG came to me one day. So, this happened. I own nothing.**

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Myka asked as her daughter walked into the kitchen. The girl's shoulders were slouched slightly and her face passive.

"Nothing," she replied with a shrug.

"Are you sure? You've usually talked my ear off by now."

"I'm sure, Mom, nothing's wrong."

"Okay, but you do know that you can always talk to your mother and me if something is wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but nothing's wrong."

Myka raised an eyebrow at the defensive tone in the girl's voice. Helena walked in, and took in her wife's expression and her daughter's stance.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing! God, why does something have to be wrong?"

Myka and Helena glanced at each other, then turned to their daughter.

"Okay, spill," Myka ordered.

The girl groaned, then mumbled something. Her mothers just continued to stare at her.

"Fine," she exclaimed. "I failed my HG Wells essay."

Both adults blinked in surprise.

"You had an essay on me?" Helena questioned. "Was that the one you didn't want me to proof read for you?"

"Yeah." Her tone had calmed down as it became clear that her parents weren't going to flip on her for failing. "We had to choose one of the seven novels and relate it to the events going on when they were written. Mr. Thomas wanted us to analyze what occurred in the story when related to the real events."

HG raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued, so Myka jumped in before the discussion would turn away from the original topic.

"How did you fail?"

"He said the analysis didn't take into account that HG Wells was a male in the 1800's, and that some of the ideas I presented would have been too progressive for him."

Myka glanced at Helena, who looked aghast.

"That's preposterous," she exclaimed. "Beyond the fact that I have never been male, and that Charles was indeed incredibly progressive, that is an entirely unreasonable reason to fail a student."

The girl nodded, glad her mother was on her side.

"I want to read it," Helena declared.

Her daughter's face fell.

"Why?"

"I want to see how you actually did, darling."

Begrudgingly, she reached into her bag and pulled the essay out. She silently handed it over to her mother.

Myka and the girl watched as Helena's eyes moved across the paper. She took in every word, reread a few lines, and when she was done, carefully looked at their daughter.

"Well," she drawled as a smile crossed her face, "there is no doubt that she is my daughter."

The girl looked shocked. "What?"

"Darling, with the exception of a few minor details, the points you made are spot on. Well done, my girl."

"Really?" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes, really. I would call to inform your teacher of that fact, but I highly doubt he would believe me."

She chuckled as her daughter tackled her with a hug.

"Thanks, Mum," she said.

"Anytime, darling."

The girl started to leave, but Myka called her back.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us about bad grades, okay? As long as you tried your best, we won't get mad."

The girl nodded, then ran off.

"You ever think she might be too smart for her own good?" Myka questioned as Helena turned around and trapped Myka between her body and the counter.

"With our genetics, Myka, I'm afraid any children we have could be called 'too smart for their own good,'" she replied with a chuckle.

Myka laughed. Helena leaned up to kiss her, then turned away to check what was in the fridge.


	15. Philosophical PM BROTP

**Warehouse 13**  
**Myka + Pete brotp**  
**Slight Bering and Wells**

**Spoilers through What Matters Most.**

"You think we should call HG?" Pete slowly asked. He watched Myka's reaction out of the corner of his eyes. "I mean, this is Warehouse 12 stuff."

"Yeah, but she was bronzed when this happened." Her voice was tight and each word came out slowly, as if she weighed every one.

"But she could still help. She may have recovered some of these artifacts and could know some tricks to finding them."

"I'm not bringing her in, Pete."

He fully turned towards her. She was bent over the file. Again. Reading the notes. Again. Making sure she had it memorized. Again.

A vibe hit him. He had been vibing out around Myka more than usual, but he had simply put it off as lingering effects from seeing HG again. This vibe, though, felt different. It was dark and slowly growing, spreading its way through him. He looked closely at Myka, actually looked, for the first time in ages. He was shocked at what he saw.

Her skin was paler, except for under her eyes, where it had darkened. There was a sadness in her eyes. Not just a glint, but an accepted emotion that had taken over. Her breathing seemed shallower, and, if he wasn't mistaken, her clavicle was more prominent.

"If it's about Nate…"

"It's not about Nate," she cut him off. The tightness had left her voice, leaving behind pain. "I just…I can't lie to her Pete, not anymore, and if she asks how I'm doing, I'm going to have to lie to her. The truth would hurt too much."

"What truth?"

She finally looked up from the file. She turned towards him. He could see the resolve in her eyes, and the fear that lingered behind it.

"I'm dying, Pete."

The words hit Pete hard, but the tone hit harder. She seemed to have accepted it. He let out a small laugh in hopes that it wasn't as serious as she sounded.

"Aren't we all dying?"

She let out a laugh, and it struck him that she hadn't been laughing as much. Her eyes lit up slightly, making the changes even more apparent.

"Don't go all philosophical on me now, man."

The seriousness behind her words, all of them, bore down on him. He just watched her. She broke their eye contact, and stared at the floor.

"Pete, I…I have cancer."


	16. But I'm Not Gay

**Warehouse 13  
Team fic set in early/mid season one**

**Listened to 'If You Were Gay' from Avenue Q for the first time in ages yesterday, and this popped into my head.**

**Warning, does mention a sexuality other than strictly straight or gay, just in case that makes you squeamish, like Myka with tentacles. **

**I own nothing, the quote is from HG Wells.**

"Oh my god! Myka!"

Myka groaned, and ignored him. Her eyes continued to move over the words in her book.

_"What, unless biological science is a mass of errors, is the cause of human intelligence and vigour? Hardship and freedom: conditions under which the active, strong, and subtle survive and the weaker go to the wall; co…"_

She rolled her eyes when Pete jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the couch cushion next to her.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me in town."

She looked up at him. "I'm trying to read, Pete."

"What, _The Time Machine_? C'mon, Mykes, you've probably read it like, a million times."

"Pete."

"Aww, but its major."

She sighed. "Fine, what happened?"

"Okay, so I at the sub place on fourth, when this guy came up to me. He was totally checking me out, and I think he was coming on to me."

Myka stared at him. "Okay."

"Myka, he thought I was gay! How cool is that?"

"Very cool." She stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Myka, what's wrong?" He jumped over the back of the couch again, blocking her from the exit.

"Nothing."

"Wait, are you gay? Cause if you are, I'm totally cool with it, you know."

"No, Pete, I'm not gay."

"Oh, right, you were with Sam." He paused for a moment. "But you can enjoy lady love too."

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure? Cause I've gotten some pretty gay vibes from you."

"I'm sure."

"If it's just cause we're still relatively new partners, and that we hated each other just a few months ago, I totally understand. But, I want you to know that whoever and whatever you do in your bed is fine with me."

"Why are you talking about Myka's bed?" Claudia asked, poking her head into the room.

"Myka's gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"….Okay," Claudia breathed. "Well, if you were and we'd be totally cool with it."

Myka shifted uncomfortably, and Pete's eyebrows rose.

"Myka," he gasped.

"Oooh, do tell," Claudia grinned.

"Okay," she groaned. "I'm not gay, but I'm not exactly straight either. Who the person is and how they act has always mattered more to me than what gender they are."

"So, you're bi or pan or something?" Claudia asked her.

"I don't know, I've never bothered to find a label. It's just how I am."

"Wait, so you've dated women before?" Pete questioned.

"It's been a while, but yeah."

Pete's face froze with a large grin. Myka punched him.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," she growled.

"But, Mykes!" he whined.

"No."

Claudia laughed. "This feels like an event worthy of an ice cream celebration."

"Ooh, yes," Pete instantly agreed. "And you're coming too, Ms. I-don't-eat-sugar-but-totally-do."

Myka grinned as the duo raced towards the door, then followed them into the hallway.

"You've never told anyone."

She spun around. Leena was watching her from down the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard, everything, Myka," Leena replied with a smile. "You don't have to hide who you are here."

Myka hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Other than a few ex-girlfriends, no one else knows."

Leena's smile grew. She opened her mouth to say something, but Claudia burst back into the house.

"Are you coming or what? Oh, you too, Leena. We're all getting ice cream today."


	17. Laughing C&L

_Imagine your OTP playing a game where they're watching a movie and when one person laughs, the other kisses them. (Optional: this little game ends in a make-out session)_

Claudia couldn't understand Leena's ability to keep from laughing, but she could understand why she had, for once, agreed to the game when Claudia had suggested it.

The antics of the characters on the screen drew another laugh from Claudia. Leena instantly leaned over and pressed her lips against the skin under Claudia's ear.

"This is so not fair," Claudia groaned.

"You suggested the game," Leena replied with a smile. Her breath brushed against Claudia's skin and made her hair flutter.

"That was before I leant that you're a laughless freakazoid."

"I thought you liked me kissing you."

"I do. I just also like being able to kiss you back." She risked a glance at the screen, and let out a snort. The snort turned into another groan when she felt lips press to the corner of her mouth.

"That wasn't even a laugh," she complained.

"Close enough."

"I'll show you close enough," Claudia muttered as she moved to straddle Leena.

Leena smiled as she settled her hands on Claudia's hips.

"I will make you laugh," Claudia told her.

"You can try."

Claudia smirked. Her eyes watched Leena's face for any sign of laughter as her fingers started to trail across her torso, putting just enough pressure through her shirt to brush her skin.

Up, around the sides of her breasts, then down the center of her chest. Fingers spread to cover Leena's entire stomach, then inched out to…

Leena's hands shot from Claudia's hips to her hands just before fingers hit her sides.

"So, you are tic-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Leena leaned forward and kissed Claudia.

Claudia eagerly returned the kiss. Her hands moved back up Leena's torso, and around her neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in Leena's curls as she pulled her head even closer.

Her hips shifted when Leena's hands moved under her shirt and her fingers started to trace patterns up her stomach.

"Okay," she said through a moan. "This game's a keeper."

She felt Leena's breathy laugh against her lips. Her comment on it was cut off when Leena's hands slid under her bra to cup her breasts.


	18. Gerberas C&L

**Warehouse 13  
Cleena**  
**Slightly angsty**

_Imagine person A finding out what person B's favourite flowers are and giving them a whole bouquet of them as a surprise_

The meanings of gerbera flowers stem from those attributed to the general daisy family. These meanings include innocence and purity. Daisies are also a classic symbol of beauty however, the gerbera variety holds an added meaning of cheerfulness, which stems from the assortment of colors available

-oOo-

She walked slowly, as she always did. One foot landing in front of the other. Grass bending beneath the soles of her shoes.

A small path had formed over the years. Where the grass didn't grow as fast. Where she could walk in the darkest night and still walk safely.

A path she travelled every week with flowers in her hand. A small bouquet of gerberas; their bright colors and meaning, cheerfulness, contrasting the purpose of her walk.

She rounded the corner, around some trees, and the headstone came into sight.

Beautiful for its simplicity, the only thing carved into the granite was _Leena._

Each new wave of agents eventually discovered the small clearing and left wondering about the woman. The woman with no birth or death day. The woman whose name was still attached to the B&B. The woman the Caretaker visited regularly.

Claudia sat on the ground in front of the headstone. The morning dew started to soak through her jeans, but she didn't care. She may have been nearing her half century mark, but her body and heart were still those of a 21 year old.

She picked up the wilted bouquet she had left the previous week, and set the new one in its place. The colors reflected off of the stone.

_"They're my favorite. How did you know?"_

She could hear Leena's words as clearly as she had when they had first been spoken. She shrugged, just like she had all those years ago. A shrug to hide the fact that she had spent weeks trying to figure out Leena's favorite flowers. The same weeks she had spent working up the nerve to ask her out.

Her hand reached out and settled on top of the headstone. The cold stone conflicted with the warm memory in her head.

The words that left her lips were the same ones she had used in response to the question.

"Sometimes a girl just knows."


	19. Diamonds B&W

**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Wells**

**Cancer angst inspired by Rob Thomas's song Her Diamonds**

_And she says ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now_

Helena peered around a shelf in the B&B library. A small extension of the Warehouse library, it had been claimed by Myka less than a month after she had joined the Warehouse. Everyone else had still felt welcome in the room though, and Myka had always been happy to see them.

Since Myka had started her treatments, however, it had become off limits; a place for Myka to escape. Escape from people. Escape from reality. Escape from was currently curled up in her usual chair and reading from the book that rested on her legs. Or, trying to read at least. She had yet to turn the page in the twenty minutes Helena had been watching her.

Helena knew how easy it would be to step in and pull Myka from her thoughts, to break her concentration, but she held back. She couldn't destroy Myka's distraction, not when she needed it so desperately.

Myka looked up at the window. The moon light shone off her face, giving her an eerie glow, and throwing dark thoughts through Helena's mind about maybe _that _was what she might look like if the cancer won.

Helena forced the thought away, and focused on Myka, the living, breathing Myka, in front of her.

Myka just stared out the window, obviously lost in thought. After a few moments, she took a deep breath.

"I can't win, can I?" she whispered. "I can just never win."

She gave a deep, shuddering sigh, then reached up to rub the corner of her eye. Her hand then moved back to bury itself in her hair.

Helena saw the change in Myka when her fingers found the knit cotton of her beanie instead of brown curls.

Myka's arms wrapped around her torso, and her head fell forward. Sobs shook her body.

Helena briefly fought with herself. She wanted nothing more than to pull Myka close and comfort her. Instead, she stepped further back into the shadows, then left the library.

Myka had tried so hard to stay strong in from of everyone, to not let them see her cry. Helena couldn't ruin it for her, wouldn't take away the one last thing Myka had to cling on to.

Helena retreated back to her room, her mind lingering on Myka in the moonlight. How pale her skin had seemed. How her eyes had held a false glint. How her tears had looked like diamonds as they had fallen.

When she reached her room, Helena instantly broke down. She fell back against the door, slid to the ground, and sobbed.

She had not shed a tear since she had gotten the phone call from the hospital. She had done just as much to stay strong for Myka, as Myka had to stay strong for all of them.

Seeing Myka break, however, had been too much.

Helena couldn't stop her tears, but she could keep Myka from seeing them.


	20. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Warehouse 13  
Team fluff**

**Inspired because Joanne's dress for the SDCC panel really did make her look like Buttercup, then someone replied to my post about it and mentioned an artifact that turned our ladies into the PPG. So, here it is.**

"What did they touch?" Artie demanded.

Steve and Pete glanced at each other.

"No idea," Pete admitted.

"We found them running around the stacks, play fighting," Steve said.

"Play fighting?" Artie questioned.

"Yeah, you know, when you just fight with the air," Pete explained

"Have you done anything to fix them?"

"We did manage to calm them down," Steve replied.

Artie looked over at the three women. They had formed a circle on the floor of the office, and were coloring enthusiastically.

Claudia was on her stomach, her feet absently kicking above her. Myka was sitting cross legged; a concentrated expression covered her face, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. HG had her legs folded under herself, her smile was large and her eyes bright.

They were talking and laughing amongst themselves, occasionally passing the pens they were coloring with back and forth.

"Go find what they touched," Artie said.

Claudia's head snapped up at his voice.

"Professor!"

The other two looked up as well and beamed at him. A moment later, they were all on their feet and rushing towards him. Their voices mixed together as they all started talking at once.

"Look what I drew!"

"Buttercup hit me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"My picture!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uah-huh!"

"I punched you. There is an obvious difference."

"Look at my picture, Professor!"

"Buttercup punched me!"

"Only cause you made fun of me."

"I did not!"

"You said my hair looks stupid!"

"Well, it does!"

"See, it has you, and me, and Buttercup, and Blossom."

Artie just stared at them in shock. After a few more moments, he collected himself.

"Shut up, and take two steps back. All of you," he growled at them.

Their voices cut off instantly and they stepped back, but didn't seem happy about it. Myka and HG looked equally confused and angry. Claudia was near tears.

"That wasn't nice, Professor," HG said.

"She just wanted to show you her stupid picture," Myka added.

"It's not stupid!" Claudia argued.

The women started to argue with each other. Artie turned to Pete and Steve, who were quietly laughing.

"They think they're the Powerpuff Girls," Steve explained.

"The what?"

"You know. _Sugar, spice, and everything nice_," Pete said. He let out a deep laugh. "I am Mojo Jojo."

"Mojo Jojo? What are you doing in our house?" HG asked as the argument between the women broke.

Pete gulped at the tone in her voice as he turned to face her. The three women were standing in fighting stances and watching him closely.

"Um, I was…I just…"

They started to walk towards him.

"Dude, run," Steve whispered.

Pete was out of the office seconds later, Myka, Claudia, and HG right behind him.

"We should probably help him," Steve stated. "The Powerpuff Girls regularly beat up Mojo Jojo."

-oOo-

"We're really sorry, Pete," Myka said, again.

"Like, mondo sorry," Claudia added.

"Three hours," Pete exclaimed. "I was in the Dark Vault for three hours."

"It's not like we made a conscious choice to chase you," HG said, less apologetically than the others.

"Three hours! Those things move, and they glow, and they make scary noises. Okay?"

The women managed to hold in their laughs until he left the room.

"It really isn't funny," Myka said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Except the part where it kinda is," Claudia replied.

They laughed for a little longer, then Claudia turned to Myka.

"Was my picture really stupid?" she sked.

"They were stick figures, Claudia."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No, it was not stupid." Myka looked at HG, who was watching them with an amused look. "What about you? Is my hair really stupid?"

HG grinned, then reached over and ran a few fingers through the straightened hair. "I simply prefer the curls, darling."


	21. Protectors

**Warehouse 13/Rise of the Guardians**

**Deals with suicide attempts and abuse.**

**No matter how much the Guardians wished to believe otherwise, the threats children faced grew darker, harsher, and closer to home. So, Man in the Moon found the Protectors. Figures with no desire to be seen, or to ever hear their names spoken. They worked to protect the children from physical harm, abuse, and even death.**

"Where were you?" Claudia whispered when HG appeared on the roof.

HG looked the girl over, taking in her stance and blank expression. A flash of pain gripped her heart.

"He went after her again," she sighed as she started to pace across the roof.

"And he nearly went too far this time. Then she almost did too."

HG froze.

"It took me three hours to talk her down," Claudia added.

HG walked to the edge of the roof, and jumped down. She landed on a windowsill, and crouched down enough to look inside.

The room was dark, but HG could make everything out. The meticulously organized closet. The books piled on every surface. The completed school work open on the desk. The razor still resting on the textbook. The teenaged girl curled up on the bed, still shaking, tears still falling from her eyes.

Claudia lightly landed on the next windowsill over.

"I was caught up helping a trio of young siblings in Atlanta, I wanted to come, but I couldn't leave them," HG muttered.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if she'll pull through next time."

"I can't just abandon every other child in the world."

Claudia's anger dissipated slightly. "I know. She's just…"

"I know."

They crouched on the windowsills until Myka Bering was completely asleep.

"Do you think we'll save her?" Claudia tentatively asked.

"I certainly hope so," HG responded. "But we can't save them all."


	22. Bored C&L

**Warehouse 13  
Cleena**

_Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in and asks them "What do you want?", to which Person A responds with a kiss._

-oOo-

Claudia reread the summary in the file she was working through, but her mind still refused to take in what the words were saying. She slumped back in the chair, and let defeat wash over her. She was too bored to continue.

She glanced over at the woman working next to her.

Leena was bent over her own paperwork. Her pen was absently tapping on the papers as she read. She kept pushing her hair behind her ear, but it fell forward again within seconds.

Claudia held in a laugh as she leant over and lightly poked Leena's side. She could see Leena roll her eyes, but got no other reaction. She let out a breath and slumped back in her seat.

She rolled her head around and inspected the room.

Yup, it looked like it always did. Lots of books.

Her gaze returned to Leena. Claudia narrowed her eyes and poked her again, twice.

Leena glanced at her this time, but still didn't say anything.

Claudia almost audibly groaned.

She looked back at the file in front of her. Her eyes landed on a random line.

_It appeared to be a cylindrical object, approximately two…_

The words after that blurred together, and she gave up again.

She glanced up at Leena, and poked her once more, then again, and again, and again.

Leena sighed. She tilted her head towards Claudia.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Claudia grinned. She leaned across the space between their chairs and pressed her lips against Leena's.

Leena smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"As much as I like kissing you, it isn't going to get me to do your paperwork," she told Claudia.

"Oh, come on," Claudia groaned.


	23. Green and Red B&W

**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Wells**

**Starts out fluffy, ends not quite so fluffy, cause that's what this ship does.**

_Imagine person A making person B a friendship bracelet, expecting person B to never wear it, but when it's given to them, person B puts it on and is rarely seen with it off_

-oOo-

Helena watched Myka in amusement. True, she probably should be helping Pete and Claudia search for the artifact, but she couldn't exactly leave Myka alone. Besides, Myka was absolutely adorable and why would she want to miss that?

Well, Myka's back was adorable at least. She had been sitting on the floor of the office for about an hour, ignoring the books they had given her to read, and instead working intently on something in her hands. Every time Helena tried to see what she was doing, Myka pulled it to her chest and glared at her. Helena had eventually given up, and resigned herself to watching from behind.

A soft giggle came from Myka, and Helena's smile grew. They weren't entirely sure what the artifact did. Pete had suggested that it had made Myka high. Claudia thought it had turned her into a child. Helena honestly couldn't see the difference. She just knew that Myka was exceedingly happy about whatever she was doing.

The Farnsworth on the desk buzzed. Helena answered it. Claudia's face appeared on the screen.

"How is she?" Claudia asked.

Helena pointed the Farnsworth at Myka. "No changes to report."

"Okay. So, good news, we figured out what the artifact is. It's a doll that used to belong to an agent's kid; reverts anyone who touches it to the mentality of an eight year old. Bad news, are having some trouble getting to it." Claudia turned the Farnsworth this time. The aisle was completely blocked by a barricade of artifacts. "Pete's trying to find another way around, but it might take a while."

"Are there any time sensitive downsides to the artifact?" She glanced at Myka, who was still hard at work.

"None listed. Apparently, the agents just put it in here cause they were sick of being turned into kids. A nuisance, not a danger."

"Well, that is a relief. Still, do try and hurry."

"Yeah, yeah."

Claudia vanished and the screen blinked out. Helena put the Farnsworth down, then turned towards Myka. Who was now standing in front of her.

One of her feet was balanced on its side, making her body tilt slightly. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth. A slightly nervous look covered her face. She was watching Helena intently.

"I made you something," she said. Her voice, although not altered in pitch or tone, was full of innocence and sounded lighter.

"Did you? I would love very much to see it."

Myka blushed, and stuck her hand out. A collection of yarn sat in her palm. Green and red strands wove around one another to form a circle. She was amazed how, even with the mind of a child, Myka had created not only an intricate pattern, but a way of adjusting the size using a knot.

"It's a friendship bracelet. The green is for you, cause of apples, and the red is for me, cause of twizzlers."

Helena carefully picked it up. She slipped it on, then smiled at Myka.

"It's lovely, darling," she said.

Myka returned her smile as a blush rose up her neck. She mumbled something Helena couldn't hear, then turned away and sat on the floor again. Finished with her project, she grabbed the first book on the pile she had ignored before.

Helena watched her with a smile. Her fingers lightly toyed with the yarn around her wrist.

-oOo-

Myka's finger's lightly toyed with the yarn around Helena's wrist. The movements were slowed from the drugs pumping through Myka's system, but they were still measured and purposeful. Evidence that beneath everything - the meds, the pain, the _cancer -_ Myka was still there and coming back.

"I still can't believe you've kept this," she muttered.

"It means quite a lot to me, and if I am completely truthful, I only take it off when necessary," Helena replied.

"It's just some yarn."

"It is so much more than that, darling. Now, sleep, you need the rest."

"All I do is rest."

"And with good reason."

Myka hummed her agreement as sleep already started to cloud her already cloudy mind. Her fingers laced through Helena's just before she completely nodded off.

Helena leaned forward and brushed a kiss against Myka's temple.

"Sleep darling. In mornings to come, we shall return to our adventures, and you will continue to color my life. Green for my apples, red for your twizzlers."


	24. Dreamers Never Lie

**Warehouse 13  
Implied Bering and Wells, but established HG/Nate  
From Nate's pov  
Mature-teen**

**Based on 'Talking in Your Sleep' by Crystal Gale**

_Maybe I'm bein' foolish_  
_'Cause I haven't heard you mention_  
_Anybody's name at all_  
_How I wish I could be sure_  
_It's me that turns you on_  
_Each time you close your eyes_  
_I've heard it said that dreamers never lie_

Emily… Helena?... Emily shifted in her sleep.

Nate rolled over. Bright red numbers seared into his brain. 3am. Another sleepless night.

Emily moved again, this time while releasing a breathy moan.

The sound should have stirred something in him. The same thing her dream was obviously stirring in her, but doubt was clouding his mind.

She had never had dreams like this before. She never sounded like this when they did anything.

She let out another moan, this one slightly deeper.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the thoughts that were taking over his brain. He had no proof that she was dreaming of anyone else; she hadn't said a name after all, but he also couldn't be sure that it was him.

_"Darling," _she whimpered.

He sat up. That was it. That one word. It pierced his heart.

She had never called him darling.

He thought back to when the dreams first started, and shook his head at his stupidity. They had started right after the visit from her college friend who wasn't just a college friend.

_"Please," _she whispered through a moan.

He slipped out of the bed and walked towards the door. He froze with his hand on the knob when she let out a series of moans and whispers softer, gentler, and more loving than any he had pulled from her.

He left the room, trying to reassure himself that she chooses him when it matters.

But don't dreams show what people really want?


	25. Rumble B&W

**Warehouse 13**  
**Bering and Wells**  
**AU**

**I'm watching West Side Story, and...yeah...**

Myka eyed HG from across the parking lot.

Her near-black hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her tight jeans and vest outfit practically forced Myka to look her body over a few times. Her stance appeared to be relaxed, but Myka knew every muscle in her body was tense. An unopened switchblade hung loosely from her fingers.

The sight of the knife reminded Myka of weight of her own knife in her back pocket.

She forced her attention away from the girl and to the boys who stood a few meters away.

They were attempting to stare each other down while setting the rules. From the expression of the boys on her side of the lot, things were going their way.

"Weapons?" MacPherson questioned.

"Knives, no further," Artie replied.

Her knife suddenly seemed even heavier. She reached back to her pocket, and grabbed it. With the weapon set, the fight could start at any moment.

She looked back at HG, to find her looking back. Even at the distance, she could see the regret in HG's eyes.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes as their leaders talked. Then, HG slowly mouthed '_I love you_.' Myka nodded slightly, and the corners of HG's mouth twitched upwards.


	26. Effect C&L

**Warehouse 13  
Cleena**

**Fluff based on Brad Paisley's 'You Have That Effect on Me'**

**Claudia doesn't know how or why, but everything about Leena effects her.**

You take a deep breath, look up into her caramel eyes, and your mind goes blank. You blink a few times as you try to find the words that are effectively evading you.

After weeks spent practicing; staring into the mirror every morning before brushing your teeth, hands clenched around the edge of the sink; taking to yourself during inventory, ensuring you work sectors away from everyone else; countless hours of worrying, you had thought that you had have your entire plan memorized.

In hindsight, though, you should have expected how blank your mind had gone. Leena always had that effect on you.

You are lost as you look at her from your kneeling position. Lost in her eyes, in her smile, in that slightly hopeful but confused look now growing on her face.

"Claudia?"

Now you are lost in her voice; in the way she says your name.

You look down at the floor to collect yourself. You stand up straight and kiss her.

"This is what you do to me," you say as you pull back. "I can't remember a thing I was going to say."

She raises an eyebrow. Words continue to tumble from your mouth.

"Even after all this time, I kiss you and forget that anyone else exists. I hold your hand," you slip your hands into hers, "and know that nothing can go wrong. I so much as look at you and nothing else matters. I don't know why, but I'm in my own world when I'm with you."

She is watching you with wide, teary eyes. Her mouth hands open slightly.

You drop her hands to search your pockets. One of her arms wraps around her waist while the other hand covers her mouth.

You let out a short laugh as you fail to find the box.

"I've noticed you looking at a ring every time we go to featherhead," you ramble slightly in explanation.

Her eyebrows rise even higher and her breath hitches. A tear rolls free down her cheek.

"And, well, it's currently in my desk. I was going to grab it before we left, but I uh, saw you in that dress, and kinda forgot."

She throws her arms around you and presses her lips to yours.

"Just ask," she whispers against your lips.

You pull back slightly and look her in the eyes. Everything but those words fall from your mind.

"Will you marry me?"

She nods and pulls you in for another kiss.


	27. Charmed

**Warehouse 13  
Featuring HG Wells and Oscar Wilde**

_Really H.G, is there not man in London whom you haven't charmed?_

_Oscar Wilde. And not for lack of trying_

"You must tell me one day how you have managed to deal with that man your entire life."

Helena smiled as she glanced at the door her brother had just left through. Charles, as usual, had been unable to contain his contempt for their guest before dismissing himself.

"In truth, dear Oscar" she drawled. "I am not entirely sure myself."

Oscar laughed and took another drink from his glass. He grimaced slightly as the alcohol burned down his throat.

"Don't tell me you have lost your taste for single malt," Helena teased.

"Not at all, it has simply been some time since my last drink."

"The life of a drifter is not one of comfort, I assume."

"Most definitely not."

"I have made it obvious that you always have a bed here." Her voice was coated in seduction, and she smiled salaciously at him.

He leaned closer to her, wrapped a hand around her neck, and pulled her close for a brief kiss.

"But that would not leave enough room for your fairer conquests," he said after pulling back.

She let out a jovial laugh. "Sad but true, Oscar, sad but true."


	28. Brightest Light B&W

**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Wells**

_Imagine your OTP having a child that is born dangerously premature. Person A of your OTP stays by the child's side for days praying for them to get better. Eventually they find out that their child will be fine and Person A immediately starts bragging that they knew the child would be fine because their genes are so strong._

Myka watched with a serene smile as Helena showed their daughter off to her parents. She couldn't help but chuckle as her wife started to credit their child's survival to her strong genes.

Her smile faded slightly as her mind turned to the events that had surrounded her birth.

Elizabeth had been born early. Two months early.

It had been a high risk pregnancy to begin with, then a bad flu infection had left Myka bed ridden before her first trimester had even ended. Helena had spent every free moment at her side, doing everything in her power to relieve her discomfort. Only the most important things had been able to pull her from her wives side.

Nothing, however, had been able to pull her from her daughter, not when the child had hung so close to death.

Myka had barely been able to distinguish night from day in the state the labor had left her in, but she could clearly remember Helena, at their daughter's side, begging whatever force that dictated her lives to let fate – please, at least this one – work in her favour.

Myka's smile grew again as Helena, a bright smile on her face and their child in her arms, turned towards her, and sat on the couch next to her. Helena gently passed Elizabeth to her. Myka gave Helena a tired smile, then looked down at their daughter.

Finally the size of a newborn, Elizabeth was nearly three months old and the brightest light in her mother's lives.


	29. Barely Remember P&M

**Warehouse 13**  
**Mainly Pyka, but also mentions Bering and Wells, and Cleena**

**Based on 'Something Like That' by Tim McGraw**

_I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt_  
_You were killing me in that miniskirt_  
_Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks_  
_You had a suntan line and red lipstick_  
_I worked so hard for that first kiss_  
_And a heart don't forget something like that_

"This is going to be awesome," Claudia grinned as she watched the airport vanish beneath them.

"Right? New Orleans. Mardi Gras. Mondo tetons viewage," Pete replied.

"Dude, really?" Claudia groaned.

"What? I'm not the one with a girl back home holding me back. That would be you."

She rolled her eyes as he poked the side of her head.

"Besides, what harm could looking do?" he asked. "It's not like looking is the same as cheating."

She shrugged. "It just feels wrong, man. I already have this great woman who I love, so why would I care about what others look like?"

"That's like saying that because I have one piece of cake on my plate, I can't look at the pieces still on the table."

"I know you did not just compare women to cake."

He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" she asked him. "So in love with them that no one else exists?"

His head dipped down slightly, and a small smile crossed his face.

Claudia gasped.

"Pete. Tell. Now."

"It was a long time ago. Not interesting at all," he said with a shrug. "I barely remember it, actually."

Claudia just gave him a look that plainly said she didn't believe him.

"C'mon, Claud, don't make me go all mushy," he whined. "It was a lifetime ago, like, five years ago."

She said something, but it faded out as another voice reached his ears.

_"No, Helena, you will not be collecting as many beads as you can… because those are for my eyes only, that's why."_

Pete twisted around in his seat. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on the woman a few rows behind them.

Her hair was just as curly as it had been that day, at the county fair. Her face looked slightly older, but even more beautiful for it. Her skin wasn't quite as tan, but, if he was truthful, the slightly paler skin looked better on her.

When she looked forward and noticed him, her green eyes flashed with recognition.

He forced himself to remember to smile and not just stare at her as she whispered something to the woman in the seat next to her, then stood and started to walk in his direction. She slid into the empty seat across the aisle. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I bet you don't remember me, but…"

"You know, I do think I forget about you every other memory or so," he cut her off. She grinned. The same grin she had given him the first time they saw each other, standing next to each other in the parallel ticket lines.

Every detail still shone bright in his mind. The condensation on the side of his coke bottle. The stain on his shirt from where his friend had thrown a chicken wing at him. The way her legs never seemed to end. Her back pressed against his chest as he taught her how to skip rocks. How hard he had worked for that first kiss beneath the setting sun.

Her lips against his.

The entire year of bliss that followed.

"How could anyone ever forget you, Myka?"

She shrugged and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

-oOo-

"So, you barely remember her, huh?" Claudia teased him as they walked out of the airport.

Pete grinned at her. "So maybe I remember a little."

"There is one thing I'm still trying to figure out, though," she mused.

"What?"

"How someone like her ever decided to date someone like you."

"I asked myself that question every day that year."

**So this would be my first, and most likely only Pyka fic. Hope you like it.**


	30. Select Conversations B&W

_For a prompt from tumblr: HG asking what Myka is reading while they are sunggling on the couch, and Myka hiding the fact that she is reading one of HG's books - pyrotechnician_

**Warehouse 13  
Bering and Wells**

It's your favorite part of the day. Your duties at the Warehouse are done. You have retired to the library at the bed and breakfast. The sky visible through the window is slowly darkening. A book rests lightly on your thigh. Your fingers lightly turn the pages as you travel through the story.

Oh, and Myka is pressed against you, which is what truly makes it your favorite.

You are between her and the armchair. Her head rests on your shoulder, her curls brush against your cheek. Her body is curled up on the couch, her legs barely fit. Her small book rests against your hip.

You reach a stopping point in your book, and tilt your head slightly to look at her. You can't make out her face, but know that it must hold that content look she always dons when a book is in her hands. Her eyes are most likely bright and moving across the page in even strokes. Her fingers are lightly trailing up and down the edges of the paper.

You can't see the words she is reading, but the paper is yellow from time and its edges are worn. It is clearly a well-loved book.

"What are you reading, darling?" you softly ask.

She pauses for a moment. "Nothing."

You don't believe it. Her typical answer would have included the title, author, a brief biography of the author, and a personal review. Her typical answer would have turned into a not quite so short discussion about how the book relates to its contemporary literature. Her typical answer would not have been 'nothing'.

No book is_ nothing_ to Myka.

You lean forward slightly in an attempt to catch at least one line, but she quickly closes the book, its back cover now facing up. The intricate details printed on the leather are fascinating, but give away nothing in regards to the content.

"Now I am truly curious," you say with a laugh.

"Well, deal," Myka instantly replies.

"Come, what harm could come from my learning what you have chosen to read for the night?"

She pushes herself up, one arm supporting her as the other cradles the book against her chest. She leans forward slightly and brushes her lips against your cheek.

"I'm going to bed," she says as she pulls away.

"There's no need…"

She cuts you off with a finger to your lips. Her mouth is turned up in a soft smile.

"It's late, and we have work tomorrow. I was going to go soon anyway."

You lightly kiss the finger before she pulls it away, then watch her retreat from the library.

"I'll be up in just a short while," you call after her. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at you.

You watch the door for a few moments, then return to your reading.

If you were the only ones in the house, you would have joined her immediately, but the rest of the agents are currently in their own rooms, all of which have rather thin walls.

So, instead, you finish the chapter before marking your place and following Myka's path out.

She is under the covers and half asleep when you walk into your room. She smiles and mumbles soft words when you bend down and kiss her. She watches you change with hooded eyes and a sleep drunk grin. By the time you climb into the bed, however, she has fully drifted to sleep.

You lean over her, your weight on your forearm. You trail a finger down the side of her face and brush some hair behind her ears.

The book on her nightstand catches your eye. You glance down at her, then reach over and lift it enough to see the title.

_Select Conversations with an Uncle_

You can't help the smile that creeps onto your face. You wrote this one with no input from Charles; every single word in it is yours.

You look down at her, press your lips against her temple, and curl around her.


	31. Rocket to the Moon B&W

Bering and Wells go to Disney - singtomestranger

**AU: HG is an engineer who helped design Disneyland. Soon after its opening, she takes her girls to the park.**

Helena tightened her grip on Christina's hand. The girl's eyes were wide as she took in their surroundings. She couldn't seem to decide what she wanted to look at. Her eyes flitted around, moving from brightly painted building to brightly painted building, until finally settling on the castle at the end of the street.

"Mummy, is that?" Christina gasped.

"Yes, love," Helena replied.

"Aurora's castle," the woman on Christina's other side said with awe. "It's more amazing than you said."

The woman's eyes were as wide as Christina's. Helena often forgot that her partner had grown up seeing the Disney productions in theaters; that they were as much a part of her childhood as books were. During her time working to design aspects of the park, Helena had often found it hard to keep herself from falling victim to those excited green eyes and wide smile, and telling everything she knew about the park.

"In truth, Myka, I'm not quite sure any words could truly capture the wonder of this place," Helena told her.

"I see that," Myka laughed. Helena couldn't help but laugh with her. Childlike joy poured out of Myka and filled the air around them.

"Mummy, can we please go to where you worked now?" Christina asked. "I want to go to the moon."

Helena laughed. "Of course, darling, but perhaps some food first."

Christina thought for a moment, then nodded with a sigh. "If we must."

Helena and Myka smirked at each other over her head, unspoken words passing between them.

_She is definitely your daughter._

_She did not act like this until you showed up._

_Whatever makes you feel better._

**HG worked on Tomorrowland, and the ride Christina mentions is Rocket to the Moon, and doesn't exist anymore.**


	32. Hawthorne C&L

**Oooo. Cleena. Leena helps Claudia with some college homework. :-) - ****tigerkid14**

Claudia's eyes flicked up as a glass was set on the table in front of her with a slight clink. Ice cubes floated in the dark liquid. Condensation was already starting to roll down the glass.

She reached out to grab the glass, and smiled when her hand brushed against the one that had set the glass down. She took a few sips; the iced tea flowed down her throat with ease.

"Thanks," she said after putting the glass down.

Leena hummed her response. She rested a hand on Claudia's lower back as she leaned over her shoulder. She took in the variety of textbooks scattered across the desk.

"What class is this for?"

"American lit," Claudia mumbled.

"Not enjoying it?"

Claudia just groaned. She leaned over and rested her head against Leena's stomach. Leena lightly threaded her fingers through Claudia's hair.

"Myka was supposed to help me, but she's on a ping, and the essay's due tomorrow," Claudia explained.

"I can help."

Claudia pulled away from her slightly and tilted her head back to catch her eyes.

"You get this stuff?"

"I took the same course."

"You went to college?" A teasing lilt had snuck into Claudia's voice. Leena swatted her shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I went to college."

"Let me guess, you were a party girl. Stayed up all night _experimenting_."

Leena rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I like you," she muttered before bending down and kissing Claudia.

"I know," Claudia replied with a smirk. "So, help?"

She gestured at her work on the table. Leena sighed and pulled a chair over.

"You can figure out how to cross dimensions without all of the instructions, but you can't write a five page essay on Nathaniel Hawthorn?"

"Rheticus is interesting, this stuff it just….bleg."

Leena laughed lightly, and pulled one of the textbooks to her.

_ps, American Lit sucks, even as an English Major_


	33. Who HG&Claudia Science Bros

**fancrux - Claudia introducing H.G. to Doctor Who**

**Implied Bering and Wells and Cleena**

"Finally!"

Claudia's excited cry was heard throughout the B&B.

"HG! HG!" she called as she started to race through the house.

In the library, Myka looked up from her reading to give HG an amused look.

"Any idea what she wants?"

HG's eyebrows furrowed.

"None whatsoever."

Myka laughed lightly, then a little louder when Claudia burst into the room, causing a scandalized look to cross HG's face.

"Truly, Claudia, is such force necessary?" HG asked.

"Yes," Claudia replied, holding something out.

"Doctor Who?" HG read off of the object.

"Yes! Series one. I finally have all of New Who, and we can finally watch it. Like, now."

"I am afraid that I am already engaged in something," HG told her, lifting her book up slightly.

"C'mon, HG," Claudia whined. "It's Doctor Who, you'll love it."

HG turned to Myka, who grinned.

"Go," Myka said. "I've seen it, you'll like it."

HG pouted slightly, but gave in and followed a dancing Claudia out.

-oOo-

"Do you think we'll be able to pull them away any time soon?" Myka asked Leena as they peered into Claudia's room.

HG and Claudia were sitting across from each other on the bed. The space between them was full of gears and other pieces of metal. A partially constructed Sonic Screwdriver had been reverently laid on the pillow.

Leena smiled at Myka's question. "I'm sure we could find a way," she said with a wink, "but why ruin their fun?"

Myka laughed as they turned away from the room.


	34. Pain B&W

**Bering and Wells**

_Imagine your OTP in the earlier years when people still arranged marriages. Person A is forced to marry and Person B has to watch Person A say "I do" to somebody who will never love and appreciate them as much as Person B did._

She had been aware that it would be painful – how could watching the love of one's life marry another not tear at the heart after all? – She had not, however realized exactly how painful.

She had not anticipated exactly how real the daggers piercing her heart felt as Myka – looking smaller than she ever had before in that repulsively ruffled dress – was led up the aisle.

She had not expected physical pain as Myka – her face had never been that blank, that emotionless – was given away by her father.

Myka's eyes – full of fear and anguish and, _yes,_ that bit of love she held for every person – locked with Helena's for a brief moment.

Helena – completely aware that, despite how much she already hurt, it would only get worse as the ceremony progressed – had no choice but to look away.

She just might survive if she didn't see it happen.


	35. Watching Her Draw C&L

_Cleena_

_fancrux - Leena sketching everyones auras for Claudia to see 'cause she keeps trying to explain it._

She refuses to tell you why she started to spend every free hour at her work station. Every time you ask, she just kisses you lightly, and tells you to stop worrying.

You aren't worried, you're curious, and she knows it.

Still, you stop nagging her.

Instead, you watch her.

You memorize the way she draws her lip into her mouth. You watch in awe as her arm moves with each stroke the pencil makes across the paper. You fall further in love with her each time she pauses and contemplates what she had just drawn.

You learn that you can spend hours just watching her draw.

-oOo-

She spends a few weeks on whatever the project is, finishing just a few days before your anniversary – six months, you can barely believe it.

You start to ask about the project again, pestering her every chance you get. She continues to deny your requests. A light kiss and soft smile.

You force yourself to focus on the night she has planned for the two of you.

-oOo-

The night, when it comes, is perfect.

She looks amazing in her sundress. The color manages to both compliment her skin tone, and draw out every color in her eyes. Her hair falls in those curls you love to play with. Her smile is radiant as always.

You don't look half bad either, if you do say so yourself.

It is a simple enough date. A picnic in a copse of trees not far from the B&B. A small music player that leads the two of you through slow dances beneath the stars. An empty house to return to thanks to her planning and a well-timed ping.

Before leading you to her room, however, she pulls you to her desk, and pulls a few canvases out.

_You kept asking, _she murmurs, _and words don't do them justice._

You spread them out – there are no solid figures, instead there are swirling colors and swaying patterns –and instantly understand.

This is how she sees everyone.

This one – with bright, strong colors – with a solid center – with an open edge – is Pete.

And that one – the pattern tightly woven – the edges kept close to the center – the colors conflicting but vivid – has to be Myka.

The third – colors more muted – the lines an organized chaos – yet more powerful for it – is clearly Artie.

The final one takes your breath away.

_Your aura, _she tells you as her fingers lightly flow over the canvas, following the lines she drew, _is the most beautiful one I've ever seen._


	36. Football B&W

_mfangeleeta - Bering and Wells watching the start of college football season. With maybe Pete. Or Steve._

The residents of Leena's were piled in Pete's room, a football game – the _first _college game of the season, which is a big deal according to Pete – is playing on the large screen of his TV.

Pete and Steve were sitting on the edge of the bed, both invested in the game, although not for the same team. Their cheering had already led to a few arguments and much amusement to the others.

Claudia was sitting on the floor, her laptop in front of her and her fingers typing away. Leena was on her knees behind her, watching the laptop over Claudia's shoulder. Neither was paying any attention to the game and was only in there because everyone was.

Myka was on the bed and leaning against the headboard. HG was leaning against Myka and more than slightly confused as she attempted to follow the game.

HG turned her head slightly so she could see Myka out of the corner of her eye.

"Darling, please remind me; why we are being forced to partake in this activity?" she whispered.

Myka looked away from the TV and smiled at her. "Because you lost that bet to Pete."

"How was I supposed to know he had increased the number of croissants he can fit in his mouth?"

Myka laughed lightly. "None of us did. I think he was practicing in secret just to win the bet."

Helena rolled her eyes. Pete suddenly let out a giant whoop and jumped to his feet, starting his victory dance.

HG and Myka turned back to the game to see that Pete's team had won.

"About bloody time," HG muttered. She rolled off of Myka, then the bed. She grabbed Myka's hand, and helped her up. "As much as I enjoyed this time watching grown men throw themselves at each other over an oddly shaped ball," she addressed the others, "I am afraid that there are a multitude of things I would rather be doing."

She pulled Myka from the room and barely caught Pete's comment to the others.

"Bet Mykes is on the top of that list."


	37. Duct Tape C&L

**_Imagine person A of your OTP leaving homemade duck-tape roses with pipe cleaner stems in person B's locker/mailbox_**

**_High school au_**

Leena smiled as her eyes landed on the object that sat on the shelf in her locker. She carefully picked it up and ran her fingers over the petals. She lifted the rose to her nose and sniffed.

_Hot chocolate_

Her smile grew.

She didn't know who was putting the flowers in her locker. She didn't know how they managed to infuse various scents into duct tape. She just knew that she looked forward to each one, and kept them on her shelf at home.

-o-

Claudia watched Leena in the mirror that hung in her own locker. She held her breath as the older girl picked up the creation, then let it out when she saw the smile that graced Leena's face.

She reached into her locker, and moved a book to the side to make sure that the rose for the next day was still there.


	38. Seven Minutes

**Cleena**

**_imagine your otp at a party playing seven minutes in heaven but they just giggle together in the closet instead of kissing_**

"I'm going to kill them," Claudia muttered as she glared at the closet door.

Behind her, Leena laughed lightly.

"What is so funny?" Claudia demanded, spinning around to face her girlfriend.

"Why are you so upset over this?" Leena asked her. She stepped close to Claudia and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Claudia crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Leena a petulant look as she shook the hair free.

"They…they're all out there imagining what we could be doing," Claudia exclaimed. "They got so fucking excited that Myka and HG were still making out when they opened the door, and they want it to happen again."

"Myka and HG let themselves get caught. You know that they have been trying to find a way to let everyone know."

Claudia nodded slightly. She knew that, she really did, but it didn't change anything.

"Still," she mumbled, "I don't see why they had to force us in here, they don't even know that we're together."

"Would you rather I be in here with Pete?"

An aghast look took over Claudia's face. Leena laughed again.

"Exactly," Leena said.

"But I refuse to kiss you in here, just to spite them."

She couldn't help but join Leena in laughing this time.

"If you insist," Leena relented and pressed her lips against Claudia's forehead. "But, I expect you to make it up to me later."

Claudia gave her a full blown smile. "Of course."


End file.
